Never wanted to dance
by Sweetkill
Summary: One-shot. Craig y Kenny suelen juntarse para drogarse juntos, ¿que pasara si una confesión se escapa de los labios del rubio? Hard yaoi.


Craig Tucker le puso seguro a la puerta, Kenneth se asomó por la ventana para verificar que los padres de este se hubieran marchado y cuando Ruby se subió al automóvil, le hizo una señal al azabache quien saco una vieja shisha de color zafiro. Debió haber sido cara en su época porque ahora, a pesar de estar maltratada y rasguñada, se veía hermosa. Era una shisha de buena calidad, Kenny lo sabía gracias a todas esas tardes que había pasado junto a Craig con una nota tremenda. Bueno, Tucker no podía quedarse con todo el crédito ya que era Kenneth quien le robaba la hierba a su padre.

-Pásamela.- ordeno una vez que se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzada y la shisha enfrente.

-¿Sabes que nos vamos a joder el cerebro si hacemos esto tan seguido?- pregunto al darle lo que pedía.

Craig se lo arrebato sin mirarlo.

-En tu caso no es una gran pérdida.

Kenny frunció el ceño pero prefirió no responderle a Craig, era difícil devolverle un insulto a quien apenas mostraba expresiones frente a las personas. Era como tratar de ver un defecto físico de alguien que está detrás de un muro. Es imposible. Ese es el caso de Craig Tucker. Kenny llevaba siendo su amigo el tiempo suficiente como para saber cómo manejarlo y, aunque este no lo admitiera, como domarlo en ciertas ocasiones. Por ejemplo, cuando estaban con los demás el único que podía controlar a Tucker era Kenny y gracias a eso todos la pasaban bien.

Se sentó frente a la shisha una vez que Craig preparo todo, el pelinegro cerró las cortinas que estaban a lado de su cama y apagó las luces. También prendió sus bocinas y conecto su ipod. Kenny no se sorprendió al escuchar Mindless Self Indulgence, parecía que era lo único que escuchaba el azabache aunque Ken sabía que era una gran mentira. Siempre que iban a tiendas de discos Craig se pasaba una hora entera viéndolos, nunca eran los mismos y al final no compraba nada porque no podía decidirse.

-¿Seguro que es de la buena?- preguntó al bajarse de la cama y quedar cara a cara con Kenny.- La otra vez trajiste una mierda que solo nos atonto.

-Sí, Craig, es de la buena. Aparte, el único que se durmió la otra vez fuiste tú y si mal no recuerdo, no dejabas de acurrucarte en mí.

-Estaba drogado.- sin expresiones. Ni enojo ni vergüenza. Parecía un robot, solo cuando se drogaba Kenny podía ver verdaderas sonrisas o expresiones, por eso le gustaba drogarse junto a Tucker.- Y tú eres el que hace todas esas cosas gay estando completamente sobrio y limpio.

Kenny sonrió y subió sus manos hasta la altura de sus hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Me gusta el afecto.

-Y a mí me gusta mi espacio personal.- contraataco acomodando la shisha.

-Y a mí me gustas tú.

Kenny elevo una ceja y sonrió de manera burlona. Era genial molestar al pelinegro de esa manera porque era la única manera en la que Kenny lograba molestarlo, bueno, también podía molestarlo al insultar a Stripe pero eran enojos distintos. Si insultaba al conejillo de indias Craig le pateaba el culo para sacarlo de su casa y no le hablaba como en dos semanas y de la otra manera, se molestaba pero no hacía nada. Era muy tierno cuando estaba así.

-Si viniste a coquetearme o a tratar de meterme en la cama puedes irte yendo, yo me quedo con esto.

Craig tomo la pipa y la balanceo de un lado a otro antes de meterla a su boca. Kenny solo rio e hizo lo mismo con la otra pipa, le guineo un ojo al chico que tenía enfrente y este hizo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

En cuestión de minutos ambos chicos estaban drogados o como ellos dirían, con una tremenda nota.

Kenny se rio y no podía saber porque, tal vez era porque Craig tenía los ojos un poco rojos o porque este también se reía sin razón. El chico tenía el cabello negro todo desgreñado y al descubierto. Se veía jodidamente sexy para Kenny.

-Te vez sexy.- comentó y Craig le hizo su característica seña obscena y se balanceo.

-No digas cosas que ya se, McCormick.

-Bueno,- Kenny rio. Estaba tan feliz que ya no sabía lo que hacía… ni lo que decía.- me gustas. Me gustas y mucho.

Era cierto.

A Kenny le había comenzado a gustar Craig tiempo atrás, tal vez le gustaba desde que comenzó a juntarse con el pero lo ignoraba. Siempre se acostaba con las pasitas para ignorar sus sentimientos hacia el azabache pero ya no podía porque su lengua se estaba soltando. Se drogaba con Craig porque era la única manera en la que el chico se podía interesar en el pero siempre había tenido el miedo de que terminara confesándolo todo. Y lo acababa de hacer.

A Craig se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se le enrojecieron más las mejillas. Kenny apenas estaba procesando lo que acababa de hacer. Se había confesado. Se le había confesado a un chico. A un chico que realmente le gustaba. La cosa no podía estar más jodida.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, se sentía tan avergonzado que las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos y el efecto de la marihuana parecía estar a punto de terminarse gracias a eso. Ahora Craig no le hablaría, lo correría de la casa sin decirle nada o el mismo se marcharía y volvería hasta que el rubio se hubiera marchado. Adiós a todas esas veces que se saltaron clases para fumar en los jueguitos, adiós a todas esas veces que le robaron botellas a medio tomar al padre de Kenny para mezclarlas y sobre todo, adiós a todas veces en las que fumaban juntos. Adiós a todas esas veces cuando Craig se acurrucaba contra él y Kenny podía jurar ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Craig…- miro al chico. No se movía.- Yo…

De pronto sintió como Craig se lanzaba contra él. Iba a golpearlo, estaba seguro y… sintió unos labios contra los suyos. Unas manos suaves aprisionaron sus calientes mejillas y una lengua inexperta se adentró a su boca. Craig besaba bien para ser un principiante.

-Sabes peor que la hierba que trajiste la otra vez.- dijo Craig al separarse y empujo a Kenny contra el suelo.

Craig se levantó antes de que Kenny pudiera procesar las cosas y volvió a fumar de la pipa para escupir el humo al techo. Ser una tabla solo es sexy en un chico y por eso Craig tiene un cuerpo tan sexy. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Kenny apenas podía saber lo que paso. Solo sintió un gran calor en su boca, algo húmedo y sobre todo, un gran peso sobre su pecho. Ese lo seguía sintiendo. ¿C-Craig lo había besado?

Antes de que Kenny pudiera preguntar algo o poner en orden sus pensamientos, Craig aumento el volumen de las bocinas y el sonido de algo distorsionado calló la voz de Kenny. Conocía muy bien esa canción, era de las más conocidas de la banda y sobre todo, la canción favorita de Tucker. Fue gracias a esa canción que se comenzaron a juntar.

-Realmente me gusta esa canción así que cállate y no la arruines más de lo que ya la arruinaste.- gruño.

Kenny se levantó para reclamarle que no le cambiara el tema cuando acababa de besarlo, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera besar, Craig se abalanzo sobre el y lo estrello contra la pared tomándolo de la camiseta.

_There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself_

Sus alientos eran calientes. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Estaban drogados y no podían controlar lo que hacían.

-Craig, no… yo…- jadeo. Le costaba respirar. La música se había acelerado. Craig no se movía. Le temblaba la mano.- No quiero…

Lo presiono más contra la pared y acerco su rostro a la oreja del chico.

-_Wouldn´t take no for answer, you fucking bitch.- _dijieron al unison el cantante y Craig.

Esas palabras bastaron para provocar una erección en Kenny.

Apenas Craig termino de decir estas palabras, comenzó a deslizarse abajo y ya no sostenía la camiseta de Kenny, ahora sostenía los pantalones del chico y su caro ya no estaba a lado de su oído, estaba frente a su entrepierna. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Craig le bajo el cierre tan rápido que lo único que Kenny logro captar o saber que sucedía fue cuando sin cuidado y si miedo, Craig rodeo con su boca su miembro y lo introdujo hasta que no le cupo más.

Esto era algo húmedo como cualquier boca pero, ¡joder! La boca de Tucker estaba ardiendo y eso solo prendió más a Kenny que trataba de aferrarse a algo pero solo lograba rasparse las yemas de sus dedos conforme Craig hacia su trabajo. Sentir los dedos de esqueleto de Craig contra su cadera y huesos solo lo prendía más. La mano de Kenny se encargó de deshacerse del gorro de Craig para juguetear con su sedoso cabello.

-¡Agn!...- Kenny lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Si no conociera muy bien a Craig diría que ya tiene practica en esto, pero, Craig apenas había besado chicas por lo que era la primera vez que hacia esto y… ¡Maldita sea, era tan bueno!- ¡Ngh! C-Craig…

Craig no cambio su posición ni fue más rápido. Así era Craig, no necesitaba ir más rápido para que las sensaciones que llenaban el cuerpo de Kenny fueran más potentes. A él no le importaba. El solo ver a Craig de rodillas bastaba para excitar a alguien, pero sentir su boca alrededor de tu miembro era suficiente para hallarte en el paraíso del placer. La lengua del chico exploraba lo que se había metido en la boca como si fuera un país desconocido.

_I´m too cool for de second grade_

La canción seguía y Kenny apenas era consciente de ello. Esto era maravilloso. Jaloneaba el cabello de Craig con cada oleada de placer que le llenaba el cuerpo y cuando su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más, cuando Kenny llego a su clima y supo que no podía seguir conteniéndose, tiro del cabello de Craig como si fuera a arrancarle el cuero cabelludo.

Esto provoco que Craig encajara sus uñas en la piel del rubio y se metiera más a fondo su miembro con salvajismo. Fue cuando Kenny se soltó antes de que pudiera advertirle, estaba demasiado drogado como para poder pensar en ello.

Las rodillas de Kenny le temblaron, querían derrumbarse y Craig, ese chico solo se levantó con la indiferencia como si nada hubiera pasado y se limpiaba la boca con su chamarra. Tenía los ojos más rojos que Kenny y se marchaba para cambiar la canción de su ipod pues se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez.

_No serás el que tome la iniciativa. Ese es mi trabajo_

Kenny se incorporó de golpe cuando se hubo puesto los pantalones de nuevo y se lanzó contra el azabache que se inclinaba para cambiar la canción. Lo tomó de los hombros para sorpresa de este y lo tiro contra la cama que estaba a lado. Craig apenas se movió, sus reflejos estaban lentos y Kenny agradeció esto. Tomó las muñecas de Craig y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta. Era tan blanca que solo hacía más atractivo al chico.

-¿Qué crees que haces, ngh, McCormick?- preguntó sin oponer resistencia.

_Be nice! Be nice to me! _

Kenny mordió el hombre de Craig para escucharlo gemir y haber logrado su objetivo fue pura satisfacción para Kenny. Paso su mano por la camiseta de Kenny y le acaricio un poco los costados antes de pasar su mano sobre el jeans y sentir una erección. Sonrió. Se presionó contra el chico mientras le estaba haciendo un chupetón en el mismo lugar que le había mordido. Ninguno pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido mezclado con un gemido.

La indiferencia de Craig en momentos como esto solo prendía más a Kenny, quería escuchar gemir al chico y sobre todo, ver su cara cuando se corría. Quería verla. Se separó un poco para ver a Craig porque varias noches se había imaginado a Craig debajo de el para auto complacerse y ahora, ahora ahí estaba.

No pudo ver la cara de Craig ya que este se levantó junto a él con una sonrisa que hizo que Kenny se ruborizara al verla. Era precioso. Craig paso una mano detrás de la nuca de Kenny, le jaloneo el cabello e hizo que cambiaran posiciones para tenerlo debajo de él. No dejo de sonreír en ningún momento hasta que sus labios se presionaron contra los del rubio y luego contra la piel de este. Tenía cada pierna en cada lado de la cadera de Kenny, sus erecciones apenas se rozaban contra la mezclilla y vaya que les estaba comenzando a doler. Algo que le gustaba a Kenny de la manera en la que Craig lo besaba era como lo agarraba del cuello de su camiseta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, ngh, Fucker?- preguntó arremedando la pregunta anterior de Craig.

Craig hizo una mueca al separarse sin soltarle la camiseta.

-¿No dijiste que te gustaba el afecto?- le escupió y el chico sonrió.

-Yo creía que a ti te gustaba tu espacio personal.

-Y yo creía que a ti te gustaban las chicas.- apuntó.- Creo que ambos podemos cambiar de opinión de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Para que Kenny no digiera otra palabra, le selló los labios con los suyos. Él sabía que era muy brusco a la hora de besar y se había esforzado en ser cuidadoso cuando le había dado una mamada a Kenny. Sabía que a este le encantaban, siempre que iba a pasitas se ligaba a la que luciera más fácil y tetona solo para obtener una de estas. Creía que Kenny solo buscaba cosas casuales y de una noche que solo se basaban en la atracción sexual y por eso se sorprendio cuando el rubio le soltó eso.

Craig siempre se sintió atraído al rubio, desde que se comenzaron a hablar en una tienda de música con esta misma canción de fondo. Craig preguntó dónde tenían el disco que estaban reproduciendo al mismo tiempo que Kenny, el rubio le sonrió y eso lo sorprendió. Nadie nunca era amable con él. ¿Por qué Kenny lo había sido?

Era su turno de hacer algo que nadie más había hecho con Kenny, quererlo de verdad y no solo por placer.

-¿Sabes algo?- le preguntó de mala gana cuando ya ambos se habían deshecho de sus camisetas y solo estaban en sus jeans desgastados.- Te quiero. Te quiero como no tienes idea y más te vale no tratarme como a otra de tus putas al menos que quieras una buena paliza.

-Siempre por la opción más violenta.- se burló Kenny que aun seguía abajo. Se rio y cuando vio que el azabache no lo hacía, se detuvo.- Vale, no serás otra de mis putas y nunca quise que lo fueras pero, hay una sola condición.

-¿Una condición?- arqueo una ceja.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es?- Craig no lo vio al preguntar esto, tenía la cara un poco roja y no por estar drogado.

-Que yo no seré el de abajo.

Con agilidad, Kenny logro voltear a Craig y cambiar las posiciones para que el que estuviera arriba fuera el con una pierna entre las piernas de Tucker y la otra afuera. Le sostuvo las muñecas con una sola mano y con otra comenzó a buscar el condón que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón ignorando las protestas de Tucker. Abrió el paquete con los dientes y Craig doblo la rodilla para pegarle en las bolas a Kenny, Kenny esquivo el golpe y de esa manera Tucker termino arriba de él.

-¡Ni de coña, McCormick!- exclamó.- No seré el de abajo.

_Never wanted to dance with nobody but you_

Kenny sonrió con malicia. Se estiro para besar a Craig y esto lo sorprendió, el chico se perdió entre el largo beso, los escasos efectos de la droga y en su canción favorita y cuando Kenny logro aflojar el peso que el tenía sobre él, logro voltearlo. Kenny mordió la oreja de Craig. Antes de que el furioso e indignado chico pudiera replicar, sintió el calor del aliento de Kenny a un lado y lo que le dijo basto para que el chico más cínico de todo South Park se derritiera. Kenneth McCormick era un maestro en este arte.

-Wouldn´t take no for answer, you fucking bitch.- dijo Kenneth al mismo tiempo que el cantante.

Craig se maldijo por lo bajo y dejo que Kenny se deshiciera de los pantalones para ambos. Craig no era de los que se rendia pero, Kenny si que se había vuelto un experto en como domarlo en ciertas ocaciones.

-Te odio.- le dijo al oído cuando Kenny se declaró el seme de la relación.

-¡Ponte los pantalones que Ruby va a llegar a abrir la puerta sin permiso para presumirme lo que le compraron mamá y papa!

Kenny tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios y se estaba poniendo los pantalones de mala gana. Era divertido estar en los interiores y estarle presumiendo a absolutamente nadie que su pene había domado a la fiera más peligrosa de South Park, Craig Fucker. El chico se había enojado y lanzado un par de gruesos libros que tenía a lado. Eso no hizo más que aumentar los alardeos de Kenny, el chico lo persiguió por toda la habitación hasta que lo tomo por el gorro de la chamarra y lo jalo hacia él casi ahorcándolo.

-Si sigues así, me asegurare que la próxima vez no puedas ni sentarte, eh.

Eso asusto como excito a Kenny. Era un verdadero pervertido. Pero, no dejo que Craig se saliera con la suya al reírse a carcajadas; Kenny era el único capaz de enfrentarse a Craig y salir con vida. Tenía ese algo que domaba a Craig,

-Estoy seguro de que mi pene terminara adolorido de lo apretado que estas.

Craig rechino los dientes y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda. Kenny se tiro al suelo para quejarse.

-Cállate, McCormick al menos que quieras buscarte a otro que acceda a dejar que le metas tu asqueroso pene.

Un gran silencio se produjo.

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, Craig de manera cortada como si fuera un dibujo animado y Kenny estalló en carcajadas, tan fuertes fueron que se tiro a revolcarse de la risa y sintió que iba a parir un bebe por el dolor que le provocaban las risas. Mientras tanto, Craig sentía como sus últimas fuerzas se escapaban de su cuerpo al ver a Ruby parada bajo la puerta.

Ella lo miro. Al igual que su hermano, no mostro expresión alguna, vio a Kenny y lo señalo con una muñeca en el otro brazo.

-Tu.- Kenny volteo a ver a la pequeña.- ¿Eres el novio de mi hermano?

Kenny volteo a ver a Craig en busca de ayuda pero el estaba sumergido en la vergüenza que acababa de pasar y no respondía.

-Ehm, eso creo.

-Ah.- Ruby se dio media vuelta y antes de marcharse volvió a mirar a Kenny.- Te tengo lastima por salir con mi hermanito.

-¡Nah! No es tan malo conmigo.

Ruby asintió y se marchó sin decir nada.

Craig seguía sentado en la cama con la mano en su cabeza, tenia toda su ropa puesta y aun así, tenia los movimientos de alguien que estaba al descubierto. Kenny se lanzó hacia Craig y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo aunque este lo golpeara con su codo repetidas veces.

-Ahora hasta tu hermanita sabe lo sumiso que eres.- le susurro al oído.

Kenny no sabia como Craig iba a reaccionar, pero en definitiva no se imaginaba que actuaria de esta manera. El chico se había abalanzado sobre el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con las manos sobre el cierre del chico y en una mano traía un condón en manos que abrió con los dientes. Kenny sonrio al captar el mensaje. Craig era igual de sexy como el de abajo como el de arriba. Antes de que Kenny pudiera darle un comentario divertido y burlón, Craig saco su celular.

-Es turno de que tu hermanita sepa que tiene un hermano sumiso.

Kenny quedo en blanco cuando Craig con un botón llamo a casa de Kenny. Se iban a meter en muchos problemas juntos.

**Les dejo este one-shot que tenia en mente hace mucho tiempo. Estoy de vacaciones en Vallarta por lo que no podre actualizar Reformatorio hasta que regrese porque en mi computadora es donde tengo hasta el capitulo 17. Gomendeazai, espero que les haya gustado ~**


End file.
